


El principio del resto de nuestras vidas

by lady_chibineko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Declaración, Greg sobrepiensa las cosas, M/M, Romance, Secuestro, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 17:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_chibineko/pseuds/lady_chibineko
Summary: Este oneshot fue hecho para el intercambio navideño de fics del grupo de Facebook Mystrade is Real 4 Us para mi amiga secreta Velia Vasari. Se me pidió una boda Mystrade romanticona, a ver si cumple las expectativas.¡Feliz Navidad a todos!





	El principio del resto de nuestras vidas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Velia_Vasari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velia_Vasari/gifts).



**Título:El principio del resto de nuestra vida juntos**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** La franquicia de Sherlock Holmes es propiedad intelectual de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y los respectivos productores de cada saga que la verdad son muchas y supongo seguirán aumentando con el pasar de los años. Esta historia entra en el universo que nos trajeron Moffat, Gatiss y la BBC de Londres.

 **Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan.

 **Nota:** Este fic fue hecho en respuesta al intercambio navideño de fics del grupo de Facebook _Mystrade is Real 4 Us_. 

**Dedicatoria:** Para Velia Vasari, Feliz Navidad y disculpa el retraso. Espero hayas pasado unas bonitas fiestas. 

En fin, enjoy the oneshot please!

~.~.~.~.~.~

Greg se miró al espejo un poquito alucinado por estar en donde estaba, haciendo lo que hacía, con el fin de lograr lo que esperaba lograr ese día.

Respiró profundo mientras se acomodaba la corbata y notaba su mano temblar. Estaba malditamente nervioso, pero valía la pena.

Cada segundo vivido para llegar a donde se encontraba, había valido la pena.

Y como si fuese una de esas películas rosas para adolescentes, no pudo evitar que su mente lo llevara por los casi 23 meses que habían precedido al día que vivía justo en ese momento.

Fue un día como cualquier otro, en medio de una escena de homicidio múltiple con Sherlock Holmes y su eterna sombra, el doctor Watson, casi flotando sobre los cadáveres (el primero con cara de satisfacción y ligera molestia, el segundo con el rostro resignado de siempre), además de la adición a la escena de un Holmes más (algo ya no tan extraño, y el factor principal de la ligera molestia del detective consultor); que Greg Lestrade se puso a pensar, con un sentido común poco aceptable teniendo en cuenta el lugar y las circunstancias, que no le molestaría pasar el resto de sus años de vida en medio de ese manicomio que representaba tener a los Holmes en su vida, y en especial a su Mycroft.

Porque si, Mycroft era suyo y él estaba malditamente feliz solo por eso.

La verdad el pensamiento había venido de la nada, y Greg tardó bastante en darse cuenta de lo que su propia mente le estaba diciendo. Y al suceder, justo un segundo después de que Sally lo sacase de su estado de ensoñación, palideció hasta quedar blanco como una hoja de papel, y hasta sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral.

Sally soltó un bufido.

\- No es como si fuera la primera vez que se queda viendo como tonto a su novio frente a los demás jefe, así que no es para tanto. Pero sería de gran ayuda si guarda el babeo para después y se pone a hacer su trabajo.

Greg pasó del blanco papel al rojo grana al segundo siguiente, y asintiendo siguió a Sally hasta donde se requería su presencia.

Y es que la verdad, Greg entre que se había dado cuenta y no se había dado cuenta de que hacía eso. Porque si bien en un principio hasta Sherlock le reclamó la manera en que se quedaba mirando a (cara de asco insertada en el rostro del detective consultor aquí) Mycroft, eso había sido en un inicio, hace ya 4 años.

¿No se suponía que debería de haber salido ya de esa fase?

Aunque... no. La verdad aún sentía ese cosquilleo en el vientre al ser el centro de la atención de su pareja, aún perdía el aliento cada que el político se vestía un tanto más elegantemente de lo usual, y aún sentía ese calorcito un poco hacia el sur ante cada mirada cómplice.

¡4 años después!

Y con el pasar de los días, aquel pensamiento comenzó a esclarecerse y tomar forma en la mente del detective inspector, y se resumía en una sola palabra: Matrimonio.

Y justo después de esa palabra, venían muchas más; que sin siquiera proponerselo habían ido a parar a listas de pros y contras que hacían temblar al hombre.

Por un lado amaba a Mycroft, difícilmente podía ver un futuro sin el Holmes como parte de su vida ¡Y aún quedaba tanto por vivir!

pero por el otro lado (y es que siempre hay otro lado), ya llevaba un matrimonio fallido a cuestas, eso sin contar con que no era exáctamente el mejor de los partidos, pues sabía que Mycroft conocía un mundo de gente con mayor influencia y recursos que un simple, triste detective inspector de New Scotland Yard.

Y habían tantas cosas más: sus trabajos, sus familias... Tanto.

Y la verdad fue que Greg ni lo había notado, pero con el pasar de las semanas, comenzó a comportarse de tal manera que se lo sentía alejado, retraído. Así que como era de esperarse, un día Mycroft cayó de improviso en la estación y tras un largo beso y un par de caricias, el Holmes mayor por fin preguntó, con bastante tacto, eso sí.

\- ¿Sucedió algo en el trabajo, cariño? ¿Tal vez alto con tus hermanos o padres?

Greg frunció el entrecejo, pues no entendía de que iba la pregunta.

\- No, no que yo sepa. Todo está bien aquí en el precinto... ¿Le sucedió algo a mi familia?- preguntó finalmente preocupado.

\- No Gregory, no que yo sepa.

El policía asintió, suspirando más tranquilo.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Eso es lo que yo pregunto, Gregory. Llevas semanas a kilómetros de distancia de mí.- le reprochó Mycroft lo más delicadamente que pudo.

\- ¡Oh!- fue todo lo que respondió el mayor al caer en cuenta de lo que había estado pasando.

Y se prometió a sí mismo no volver a hacer sentir poco amado a Mycroft, que bastantes problemas le había traído aquella misma situación con su EX-esposa.

Y sin embargo dos semanas después, casi se patea a sí mismo al ver a Mycrfot mirarlo entre dolido e interrogante, mientras volvía a preguntarle con dulzura exactamente las mismas preguntas que le hizo la primera vez.

Greg estuvo a punto de darse de cabezazos contra la pared más cercana.

Después de eso, se concentró en Mycroft y en hacerlo sentir amado y feliz, borrando las líneas de preocupación del rostro pecoso al poco tiempo, para su propia tranquilidad.

Pero aún seguía en la disyuntiva. Era hora de llamar a la caballería.

**John Watson**

\- ¿Con Mycroft? ¡¿Casarte?!... ¡¿ESE MYCROFT?!... ¿Estás seguro?- la última pregunta fue hecha en un tono relativamente bastante calmado luego de los gritos anteriores.

Greg frunció el entrecejo.

\- Pues... pues... ¡Es el hombre que amo! ¡Claro que ESE Mycroft! ¿Por quién me tomas? ¡Son 4 años!

John alzó las manos en señal de rendición y sonrió un tanto travieso.

\- Hombre, no es para que te exaltes tampoco. Y bueno, supongo que ESE Mycroft no es mala elección para tí después de todo, si tú solito te respondes.

**Sally Donovan**

\- ¿Mycroft Holmes? ¿Cómo el hermano del Sherlock 'Freak' Holmes? ¿ESE Mycroft?

Greg estrelló una mano contra su rostro.

\- ¿De qué otro Mycroft voy a estar hablando? ¿Cuántos conoces? ¡Claro que ESE Mycroft! ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡El hombre lleva en mi vida ya casi un lustro! ¿Por qué se sorprenden tantos todos?... ¡Y deja de llamar Freak a Sherlock!

Sally miró a su jefe, se encogió de hombros y bufó un poco.

\- Si ya tiene su respuesta jefe ¿Para qué pregunta?

**Molly Hooper**

\- ¡Una boda! ¡Eso es taaaan romántico!... ¿Tienen ya damas de honor? ¿Van a tener alguna? ¿Puedo ser una?

Errr... Que te pregunten eso en medio de la autopsia del cadáver de tu último caso de homicidio, hay que decirlo, es bastante desconcertante... por no decir mórbido.

Bueno, Anthea hubiese sido una excelente persona a la cual consultar, pero su lealtad estaba encadenada a Mycroft; así que solo le quedaba una opción más.

**Sus padres**

\- ¿Mycroft Holmes?... Bueno hijo, no me sorprende. Son ya más de 4 años, y aún tienes ese brillo en los ojos.- dice su madre con toda la experiencia que trae consigo cada uno de sus años, y la sonrisa final le infunde un calorcito agradable en el pecho.

Entonces miró a su padre y este suspiró.

\- Debo de admitir, que cuando lo introdujiste como tu 'pareja' hace 4 años, tuve mis dudas. Pero hijo, ya son 4 años y no ha sido exactamente miel sobre hojuelas. Los he visto sobrevivir situaciones que han traído a otros abajo y sortearlas con la misma facilidad con la que otros deciden quien sacará la basura de la semana.- su padre le dio esa mirada especial- Lo que quiero saber es ¿Por qué estás pensándolo tanto?

Greg sonrió con un aire de tranquilidad que no había estado en él por semanas. Debió de venir a casa desde un principio, porque siempre encontraba allí las respuestas.

Solo que al volver a su pequeño departamento y encontrar a Mycroft allí, fuera de su usual traje de 3 piezas y camisa de seda; para en cambio estar enfundado en uno de los pantalones de pijama de Greg a juego con una de sus viejas camisetas de la academia de policía, descalzo y cocinando la cena; se dio cuenta que aún no puede decir nada. No porque no quiera, que eso ya quedó arreglado; sino porque quiere que sea algo especial ¡La proposición más especial del mundo!

Lo cual puede ser un poquito difícil siendo que quien trata de impresionar es Mycroft Holmes ¡Pero no es una misión imposible!

Piensa Greg, piensa ¡Piensa! ¿Cómo hacer?...

¡Ah! Faltaban solo 2 semanas para Navidad ¡Ese iba a ser el día!

Satisfecho con la idea, esbozó una sonrisa de 200 watts, la cual Mycroft miró con cariño, y a la cual respondió con una sonrisa y un beso; tras lo cual se dejó mimar mientras siguió removiendo el guiso de la cena para evitar que se echase a perder.

Y Greg se da cuenta que esto es el paraíso, justo porque no es perfecto sino real. Con sus problemas y sus momentos de cuentos de hadas, y que pensarlo tanto fue una tontería; porque querer algo más sería imposible.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Resulta que preparar una declaración matrimonial romántica y secreta para el mismísimo Gobierno Británico, no es tan fácil de lograr como uno puede pensar.

Y siendo sinceros, tampoco era fácil de pensar.

Y bastante le costó a Greg lograr separar a escondidas una mesa en uno de los lugares favoritos de su Myc para vísperas de Noche Buena, antes de que una bastante intimidante Anthea lo acorralase en un callejón cercano a Scotland Yard tras una salida rápida a la tienda por café instantáneo, que justo se había acabado en homicidios hasta el de la máquina del cuarto de descanso; y volviendo a Anthea, esta lo interrogó sin piedad por sus intenciones, dando claramente a conocer que si Greg estaba engañando a su jefe, lo pagaría con su vida. Todo mientras amenazaba con torcerle el cuello.

¡Esa mujer era un peligro!

Claro que cuando Greg por fin se explicó, luego de poder tomar algo de aire...

\- ¿Proposición?- preguntó aturdida la asistente personal, para parpadear y tras unos segundos más volver a su actitud normal de 'No mato ni una mosca, solo ignoro al resto de mundo en favor de mi IPhone'.

\- Si... Proposición. Voy a hacerle la pregunta a Myc ¡Por favor, no le digas nada!

Anthea asintió.

\- No diré nada. Sin embargo detective inspector, debió de tener en cuenta que consultar conmigo este tipo de asuntos es el método correcto para hacer las cosas.- la mujer, que era por cierto mucho menor que él, dijo a manera de reprimenda.

\- ¿Pedirte permiso para pedirle matrimonio a mi novio? ¿Es broma?

La mirada condescendiente de Anthea decía que no. No era broma.

\- Soy la que organiza el día a día del señor Holmes, y a veces hasta con meses de anticipación, detective inspector Lestrade. Y le puedo aseguras que hasta hace 5 minutos, el señor Holmes tenía ocupadas la tarde y la noche del 24 diciembre, hasta exactamente las 22 horas. Considérese afortunado de que soy una romántica por dentro. Por favor, ante cualquier cambio, sírvase comunicarme de la situación lo antes posible. Acabo de instalar en su teléfono móvil el número de mi móvil personal, lo encontrará identificado como A. Además le enviaré el menú de su cita para el 24 dentro de un par de horas. Buenas tardes, inspector Lestrade.

Y con eso la mujer se retiró, dejando al de cabellos plateados preguntándose qué demonios había sucedido.

No importaba, el asunto era llegar al evento principal, se dijo a sí mismo de manera decidida.

Por lo pronto, mientras retomaba la marcha a Scotland Yard, comenzó a revisar la lista de lo que ya tenía hecho: restaurante (listo), comida (aparentemente listo también), anillo (se le fueron casi 5 meses de ahorros, pero listo y con L mayúscula). Su corazón en una bandeja listo para ser entregado a Mycroft (listo y con ganas).

Todo iba a salir bien.

~.~.~.~.~.~

**24 de diciembre - 19:23 horas**

¡Como carajos había salido todo tan mal!

Es que aún no concebía como demonios había pasado todo aquello.

Un minuto estaba saliendo del auto y yendo a abrirle la puerta a su Myc, y al siguiente una van sin placas ni ventanas se aparcaba por 10 segundos y ambos terminaban dentro, amordazados, atados y con los planes arruinados.

Es que... ¡¿Era en serio?! ¡¿En la maldita Noche Buena?!

Y lo peor de todo es que ni oportunidad tuvo de hablar con Myc, pues los separaron ni bien los bajaron del vehículo en sepa el cielo donde; y fue así hasta como 2 horas o más después, cuando arrojaron a su hombre al cuarto donde lo tenían encerrado; agotado y golpeado.

\- ¡MYC!- casi gritó Greg en tanto llegaba al lado del Holmes, a quien abrazó con cuidado y guió a un revoltijo de mantas viejas, sobre las que había puesto su abrigo; sentando justo encima al maltratado amor de su vida.

\- Estoy bien Gregory, no te preocupes.- trató el pelirrojo de minimizar lo ocurrido.

Pues bien, Greg no iba a tener nada de eso.

\- ¡¿Cómo que bien?! ¡Mírate!- argumentó el otro, pero al notar que Mycroft no le iba a hacer caso, simplemente calló y lo abrazó, quedándose así por varios minutos.

\- ¿Crees que alguien sepa que estamos aquí?- preguntó Greg despacio.

\- Eventualmente alguien se dará cuenta. Sin embargo, tal vez demoran un poco ya que... Mmmmhhh... Pedí algo de privacidad esta noche. Se suponía que seríamos solo tú y yo, Gregory.

El policía suspiró, abatido.

\- Tal vez sea una señal.

Mycroft alzó una ceja.

\- ¿De qué hablar, amor?- preguntó en voz baja.

Y tras otro suspiro y una mirada muy culpable, Greg dijo en voz baja.

\- De que tal vez no es tan buen idea... pedirte... que te cases conmigo.- el hombre ignoró el jadeo de sorpresa del menor- Igual me quitaron el anillo, y pues... Si, tal vez es una mala idea y el universo me lo está diciendo.

\- ¿Anillo?- preguntó de pronto Mycroft- ¿Uno de oro blanco? ¿Con un diamante cortado incrustado?- y su mirada era de pronto tan penetrante.

Greg asintió, aún más apenado.

\- Sé que no era mucho para tus estándares, pero...

No pudo seguir, pues sus labios se encontraban llenos de los de su novio.

\- Acepto.- respondió Mycroft con un suspiro al cortar el beso, justo antes de volver a reclamar los labios del policía por varios segundos más. Y al volver a separarse tenía un aire decidido que minutos antes no había estado a su alrededor.

\- Pero me niego a pasar mi noche de compromiso en este lugar.- el hombre hizo un puchero- ¡Vamos Gregory! Las circunstancias acaban de dar un giro que no pienso dejar pasar por alto.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué? ¿Aceptas?- el mayor estaba un tanto confundido.

Mycroft sonrió travieso.

\- ¿Sabes, querido? A pesar de lo que Sherlock pregona de mí a los cuatro vientos, hice bastante trabajo de campo en su momento, y aún recuerdo una o dos cosas de aquella época.- la sonrisa de gato Chesire se hizo más amplia, mientras Greg veía alucinado como Mycroft hacía aparecer una pequeña ganzúa de la nada... bueno, de la suela de su zapato ¿Qué acaso aquello era una película de James Bond?

Greg boqueó estupefacto.

\- ¿Mycroft?

El aludido le dio otro beso al pobre policía, se paró, se estiró un poco a pesar del dolor y se dirigió a la puerta cerrada por fuera.

\- Ningún terrorista de poca monta va a jugar con mi anillo de compromiso si yo tengo algo que decir al respecto, querido.- espetó Mycroft altanero, justo antes de que un click diese a conocer que la puerta ya no se encontraba cerrada.

Mycroft estiró una mano a manera de invitación.

Greg no lo dudó al acercarse y cubrir aquella mano con la suya propia.

Algunos enfrentamientos, varios golpes, dos muertos, un anillo recuperado y 68 minutos después; tanto Mycroft como Gregory corrían por un descampado como almas que lleva el diablo; con los trajes arruinados, los rostros y torsos amoratados y cansados a más no poder.

Pero también felices como nunca.

¡Se iban a casar! ¡Iban en serio!

Fue la mejor Noche Buena de sus vidas, lo mismo que el día de Navidad que vino después; en donde decidieron no salir de su cama hasta que Anthea llegó interrogante ante el mutismo de su empleador y los obligó a aceptar ir a la clínica privada de Mycroft y dejarse revisar.

Claro, que esa fue la mejor Navidad solo hasta el momento.

Porque allí estaban, justo 12 meses después de la noche del secuestro y a 23 del día en que el cerebro de Greg decidió que pasar la vida junto a Mycroft no era una mala idea; a punto de anudar el lazo.

Habían sido 12 meses bastante movidos, llenos de amor, peleas, reconciliaciones, desacuerdos y concesiones.

¡Ey! Nadie dijo que iba a ser fácil, pero ninguno de ellos querría todo aquello de otro modo.

Y esa Noche Buena iban mostrarle a todos exactamente lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Greg por fin salió de su escondite con John Watson a un lado y Molly Hooper al otro, y caminó hasta donde se encontraban los invitados y el juez de paz, y observó a sus padres, hermanos y el resto de su familia, así como amigos y compañeros de trabajo que lo veían a su vez, con rostros radiantes desde los asientos de las primeras filas a ambos lados del corredor; con algunos de los invitados de Mycroft mezclados por allí, así como la pequeña familia del pelirrojo. Y al alzar la vista vio a Mycroft llegar a donde el juez de paz también, con Anthea a un lado y un bastante gruñon Sherlock del otro.

Y Myc... ¡Oh, Myc! Difícilmente vería (y estaba seguro de ello) una visión más hermosa que el hombre que se acercaba a él en aquellos momentos. Podría apostar su vida a ello.

Su pelirrojo le sonrió y extendió una mano, la cual fue tomada con celeridad.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, comunicándose sin palabras lo mucho que se amaban y luego posaron sus miradas en el juez de paz, quien inició con un carraspeo para luego seguir con.

\- Estamos aquí reunidos...

Era el principio del resto de sus vidas, y apenas podía esperar para vivir cada segundo de ello.

**The End**

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Feliz Navidad Velia!

Ahora si, luego de que, supongo, has leído el fic, puedo desearte unas felices fiestas. Espero que la hayas pasado muy bien, y que este 2018 te traiga mucha alegría, metas cumplidas y mucho pero mucho Mystrade nuevo.

Y lo mismo para todos mis lectores Mystrade, espero que el 2018 sea un año lleno de Mystrade. 

Un beso felino y muchos apapachos para todos.

chibineko chan  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

**_Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_ ** __

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias._


End file.
